<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Power! by atomic_tonic_swan (misch3fbunni3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988316">What Power!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/atomic_tonic_swan'>atomic_tonic_swan (misch3fbunni3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abrupt Ending, RE:CV, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/atomic_tonic_swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker vs Alexia in Code Veronica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Power!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was obsessed with this fight back in the day. If you haven’t noticed… </p><p>Also, the Dreamcast version of this fight made Wesker look like a pussy. I’m so glad they changed it for the Gamecube version, though he still pussed out and left Chris to do the dirty work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wesker rose from his fall to get away from the flaming blood that Alexia threw at him. His clothes were singed in a few places but nothing to his skin. Sensing someone behind him, he turned only to be met by Chris Redfield. Surprised that he didn’t realize he was there. He started towards him, “Chris?” But Alexia would not have anyone interrupting her prey, not as long as she had the advantage. She threw a spry of blood that caught Wesker’s arm, catching fire on impact. Wesker shuffled and used his gloved hand to put it out. Wesker growled and stared at Alexia. “Playtime is over.” Alexia purred. Her voice unchanged.</p><p>Wesker thought maybe I underestimated her, ‘I didn’t think she could actually morph.’ He looked back at Chris, who looked like a cornered animal. He returned his attention to Alexia, but she had other plans. She now stood right next to him. Wesker slowly moved his body to face her. She slammed a flaming fist into his stomach, grinning as he cried out. He stumbled back a few paces, his back hitting the staircase banister. He gasped for air, eyes wide. “What power! I must have it!”</p><p>Abrupt ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might actually have to revisit this fight sometime. Though I said I would not rewrite any of these I would probably do something for this fight.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>